


All I Ask is a Tall Ship

by sarken



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Captains and Their Ships, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-01
Updated: 2007-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janeway knows the caress of her ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Ask is a Tall Ship

Janeway knows the caress of her ship; she feels it each night as she lies atop her bed sheets, stripped down to her regulation skivvies. If she stills, Voyager's gentle humming vibrations seep into her bones, making her body tingle. Exploration, science, life: they tease her senses, heightening them in a way no man ever will.

As she relaxes, giving herself over to her ship, the vibrations concentrate between her thighs. She breathes in, out, feels Voyager breathe as well. A gentle breeze streams from the ventilation system, blowing softly onto the captain's neck. The warm breath makes her shiver, and her breathing quickens as Voyager's remains slow and even.

Janeway peels off her grey tank, grabbing the hem and lifting her arms slowly above her head. Her movements are calculated, sexy, and she smiles. She swears her ship is breathing harder.

She leans back, her hand trailing between her breasts, over her stomach, down to her grey panties. She feels Voyager's vibrations faster, stronger than ever as she slides her panties past her hips.

Her right hand brushes over her thigh, her fingers quickly moving between her legs. She teases herself, one finger barely inside, then two, then both to the knuckle. Her hips rise from the mattress while her fingers slide in and out. Her other hand gropes overhead, reaching for the bulkhead. Her fingertips brush against the coolness, the contact sending a jolt through her arm, through her chest, and down to her clit. Janeway moans, searches harder for the bulkhead, makes contact with the whole of her hand.

Palm flat against the bulkhead, she feels the vibrations building inside her until she's moaning louder, body lifting further off the bed as her orgasm pulses through her entire being. She falls back to the mattress, sweaty, breathing hard, her hand still against the bulkhead. Voyager purrs beneath her as Janeway strokes the grey wall, murmuring, "Good girl. Good girl."

:end:


End file.
